


Teammates

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Teammates

Clint is used to working solo.  
Its when he is partnered with Natasha that he learns teamwork.  
They are good partners.  
Always having each others back.  
When the Avengers is formed,  
Clint is skeptical.  
Too many clashing personalities.  
But he discovers that they click as a unit.  
Plus they are a lot of fun.  
Clint likes having people he can trust.


End file.
